An Elvish Heart
by lixangl
Summary: Duragin a human born into an elvish society must find his own identity but there is a dark cloud emerging as a horde of goblins plus an assasin named Rish threaten his family and the society he has grown up in. My first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1 An Extinct Nation

This is my first ever piece of fan fiction and I hope u like it. ^_^

Oh, and I'm OZ so mind my English mistakes.

**Chapter 1**

**An extinct nation**

The footsteps grew ever louder, the chieftain was not any higher than a kitchen table but that was high enough compared to that of his goblin counterparts and his entourage. 

Soon this goblin stood right in front of him. 

He could only give a faint smirk, the chieftain was shorter than the giant composite longbow that was strapped to his back, and he stood on a huge boulder just so he was taller than him. 

The chieftain had once tried to fire the bow once, only to find that instead of the missile hitting the target he had flung himself halfway across the room, and so now it was more or less an ornament with no conventional use. 

Rish knew why the chieftain had sent for him, it was just like every other time he had sent for him. 

They knew they needed him, he was the only person that knew the forest, the only person who could spy on the elves without being caught and was always paid handsomely for his work. 

Everyday these goblins were waiting, waiting for their chance to strike. 

The cost to hire Rish was nothing compared to the wealth they would find within the sylvan forest and it was well worth the cost, Rish would not get caught, not like the goblin spies the chieftain had sent.

After all he was an assassin and one of the finest in these parts of Faer'un.

The Ans'vi forest was only a few miles away from the dark holes that were these creatures' homes. 

They were home to many animals both magical and rare of these were the guardians of the forest, a rare contingent of moon elves who stayed behind after the elven exodus to Evermeet. 

The group was small in number and consisted of five extended families. 

Over the past generations the once large forest has shrunken to give way to the vast plains that surround it, now all that was left was a secluded piece of land hanging by a waterfall from which the forest had sprung so long ago. 

These days the once mighty Eir'lin falls has been reduced to almost a trickle congregating into a small lake in the middle of the forest. 

Right by this lake sat the elven city Eir'lin crafted from the very forest itself, numerous wizards took years to create the magnificent structures that now stand here, these days most of the buildings are empty long deserted by their elven families, the remaining families take residence in the buildings closest to the falls. 

Four great spires straddle a central tower built around the tallest and oldest tree in the forest within these vary walls or should I say trunk rather, lays the heart and soul of this forest.

If anything Elvaron was very much the soul, and Mealin Starflower was very much the heart of the forest.

Elvaron the oldest elf in Ans'vi, was also the only cleric, making it an easy choice of the head of the elvish council in Eir'lin. 

Mealin a ranger, her love of the wilderness and animals shone like a beacon light in a world on the decline. Mealin was Elvaron's youngest daughter being only ninety years of age.

Elvaron also had two other daughters Gabriel and Sapphire as well as his only son Duragin. 

He was much different from his siblings he did not have the slanted ears, feline dexterity or the charismatic qualities of an elf. 

After all Duragin was only human…    

--------------------------------------------------------------

Please review if you want me to get any better.

Next chapterè A Simple Life

_Lixangl___

_Whatever u want ti to be_


	2. Chapter 2 A Simple Life

YAY! I got my second chapter finished I hope u like this one as well. =D

This chapter describes the relationship between the two and describes Duragin as he is at the moment.

Plz R&R.

**Chapter 2**

**A Simple Life**

Eir'lin lake straddled by the elven city was serene as time passed by, every now and again a tiny ripple would fall upon the lake's surface as bright autumn leaves stroked its clear glistening surface, sitting by the lake was Mealin Starflower watching, as the coloured leaves fell down into the lake; some of them floating and others spinning their way to the bottom. She looked out over to the other side of the lake to Eir'lin falls, the water had a life of its own as it glistened and shined while it danced down from the cliff face above.  

"Sister." A familiar voice behind her said.

Almost startled, Mealin turned around, there in front of her was a slender teenager, with long black scruffy hair. He had dark glossy eyes tinged with a shade of violet and was dressed in an elven tunic. This young man looked in his late teens.

Mealin smiled. "Brother, you know not to startle me like that." Mealin responded.

"I doubt I would have startled you sister, for you always do have a sixth sense." He said with a smile. 

Mealin Starflower a ranger of the Ans'vi forest sat there, arms folded in a gentle pose staring at her brother with her Cerulean eyes glistening as they caught the light rebounding off the water. Her long chestnut hair fell down upon her face. She wore a tight tunic, a woollen cloak adorned, it folded around her; the hilt of her sword was visible poking through her cloak as it's gem encrusted hilt glistened in the sun's light, given to her by her Grandfather it was said to be enchanted, though she never really cared, she cherished it, as she cherished him. 

"Come brother sit down, you must be weary from your many tasks." She said.

Duragin nodded and kneeled beside her. Duragin had only a week ago joined the elven militia, this had somewhat shocked the family and much startled the militia captain, who could inevitably see her own downfall from this decision.

"He must find his own path in this life." Elvaron, his father had said and everyone left it at that. The Eir'lin militia were not to be taken lightly they were in fact the real defenders of the forest often needed in times of battle, they were the elves first line of defence with their cunning ambushes and even more deadly accuracy. Elves were all born with the finesse to wield bows as well as deadly longswords and rapiers owing to their natural physique, often elves would hunt with these weapons as children or were taught by their families. Duragin lacked the physique.

The militia captain, Zeata, had set Duragin the task of the group's slave carrying their supplies or doing meaningless tasks. Duragin never really minded much. What Duragin lacked in dexterity he made up in raw determination. Early in the morning he would practice the discipline of combat with Zeata who taught Duragin herself. Zeata, a BladeDancer, had tried to teach Duragin the greater principles of swordsmanship only to find it had fallen on death ears. Duragin was no bladedancer, nor was he good using a bow he was a fighter, a human fighter and nothing more.

"I've been meaning to ask you sister, would you mind coming with us on patrol duty tomorrow? Well, Zeata asked me to ask you to help us because we could use your skills. You know that there have been goblins spottings lately? " Duragin said.

Mealin turned around, spell struck after watching the glistening falls in the distance, she pleasantly nodded.

"Yes I will come with you tomorrow." She said.

"He' iz an ev'l one! He' iz gonna kozt uz a fortun!" The goblin chieftan said in the language of goblinkind after Rish had finally left. "Yuz can n'va trust zem humans 'nd yuz cant truzt zem assaszinz!" He said to his entourage.

Blockeye the Big Boned had been in power for only a year and he was already making plans for the conquest of his neighbours. Blockeye was called Blockeye because of his deadly aim with a bow, which was uncanny for a goblin, though there was a rumour spreading about his genealogy. He was the master of a horde of goblins which was more than he could count to, which wasn't very much but the horde was large, very large, many living within the holes right beside him while others of his tribe lived to the north and in the mountains. He had control of them all. The elves of Ans'vi would be his first conquest, maybe then the human town of Cinnamon would be next he thought to himself as he began to grin evilly.

"Zem elves wil n'va no wat hit em!" Blockeye declared to his lieutenants. "S'nd word wee go zoon!"

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review my second chapter if you want me to improve.

Next chapterè A Testing of Friends

_Lixangl___

Whatever u want ti to be


	3. Chapter 3 A Testing of Friends

Another chapter this one has a really good fight scene and explains the characters more.

Enjoy  ^.^ 

**Chapter 3**

**A Testing of Friends**

It was an early morning that dawned upon the city of Eir'lin, most of the elves were already awake and rearing to get on with their patient lives. Of all the buildings that were stirring as the sun began to rise one was silent. 

Elvaron was on his way back, his meeting with the faerie dragon conclave to the west, was not a success, trying to prevent future mishaps that these tiny dragons liked to pull and trying to patch over future diplomatic relations.

He was very weary his ancient age catching up to the elf, Elvaron slept behind a tree in the shrubbery. Elvaron pulled his cloak around him, he had not brought any other elves on this mission for fear of hurting the relationship between the dragons further and so Elvaron was alone.

Of the noisiest buildings was the training hall that Zeata the BladeDancer had set up. It was not exactly a hall more of an auditorium high in the sky there she would drill and train the elvish militia. At the present moment there was only two people up there. One of large figure and another small and of light structure. 

 "Ow!" Duragin screamed as he was hit in the face. 

"Place you're guard higher!" Zeata barked out as she went for another swing at his head.

"You're lucky were using wooden swords."

"Ow!" Duragin groaned again as the wood connected with his chest.

"Place you're guard higher I say." Zeata barked again.

"Parry!"

"Parry!"

"Parry!"

With one swift move Zeata rushed forward connected with Duragin's sword disarmed and came round his flank and hit him in the back of the head. 

"OW! That wasn't fair." Duragin shouted.

"You shouldn't count on fairness when your life is on the line." Zeata responded and pointed her wooden sword directly at the back of Duragin's neck.

"I see you're not getting any better at this." Mealin whispered as she came out of the shadows right before Duragin.

"I apologize, there isn't much I can do. I'm not getting the hang of this" Duragin responded.

"But the sun is still low in the sky there is still much more time, you are not giving up are you?" Zeata asked.

"He needs his rest, I will challenge you." Mealin responded.

"I have been awaiting this for quite some time now. So be it Mealin Starflower you will have your wish." Zeata said grimly. "Wood or metal?"

"Metal of course, we are both skilled enough." Mealin responded. 

By this time Duragin had already made his way to the stairs descending down and there he sat watching the duel that would soon begin. If anything Duragin hoped that his sister would win, but he really did not know. For all the time Duragin had known Zeata she was a fierce warrior so far unmatched in skill, courage and her personal stern visage. 

Both competitors looked at each other their eyes locked together. Not knowing when the other would draw their sword. 

Minutes fluttered by as the two stood almost motionless. 

Mealin was the first to draw, her shining blade coming out of scabbard like a bolt of lightning, though it seemed Zeata had pulled her magnificent blade at the same time, both women had developed their drawing technique through years of hard earned training and neither would take a heartbeat to kill anything, but now they faced each other, both of them were the two best fighters in Eir'lin.

Sword drawn with one hand Mealin advanced forward quickly tightening the gap between them. Zeata her own sword clutched with her left was ready to accept her charge. 

Both women wore elvish chain mail undergarments, while Mealin wore nothing other than her large green cloak for risk of losing her stealth, Zeata wore a magnificent piece of elvish field plate, it's exquisite ancient design did nothing to hinder her flowing movements. 

Mealin's blade, an exquisite longsword came crashing down upon Zeata's waiting stance. Zeata's sword, a brilliant katana of exotic design, came rushing to intercept the coming blow. 

Blade rang upon blade, at first it looked as if Zeata's blade would surely be cut into pieces under the weight of the longsword's crushing blow, but it stood perfectly balanced, the katana was made of the purest and strongest tempered steel. 

Within no time Zeata countered, her katana coming in hard towards Mealin's stomach.

Mealin's second blade caught it before it came close, as she withdrew the shortsword from within her ranger's cloak.    

"Ah! I see you have two weapons drawn, but so have I." Zeata said as she withdrew her second sword from her other scabbard, this sword seemed just as old as the armour that adorned her and gave off an aura. 

With the two swords in hand Zeata began to use the power of her decades of training and experience, she moved intricately and with lightning speed dodging and parrying every incoming blow that came from Mealin's blades.

Mealin's blade always coming millimetres away from hitting the mark, her two blades working in perfect unison, attacking, disengaging and then attacking again.

Zeata suddenly countered, weaving and hurtling, Zeata came right back at Mealin, with two swords at the ready, both attacking at perfect precision, balance and more importantly speed as she performed her ritual of blades.

Zeata's blades worked like a tornado, testing Mealin's defences. 

Mealin strained under the weight of this devastating assault.

Until finally Zeata stopped, her second sword came away from her grip and came straight towards Mealin cutting and slicing as if there was a hand behind it's powerful blows.

Mealin tried desperately to defend against the flying sword only to find that there was no hand attached to it. 

But it was too late she felt the cold hard steel of Zeata's katana against the back of her neck while the flying sword had magically returned to Zeata's left hand.

"You have lost my friend." Zeata whispered in Mealin's ear. 

Zeata put both swords back into their respective scabbards while Mealin did the same.

"You are stronger than before, maybe some day you will beat me." Zeata said sarcastically. 

"Maybe if it weren't for your dancing sword you would never have beaten me." Laughed Mealin.

Zeata and Mealin were childhood friends who grew up alongside each other, both promised each other they would grow up to be the most powerful fighters on Faer'un.

Time passed and they had separated, both gone their different directions, Mealin had journeyed deep into the forest to find Mealiki while Zeata had returned to the Elvish isle of Evermeet with the elvish exodus, where she joined the ranks of the elvish elite. After years of adventuring she finally returned to her homeland to help assist in the defence of Eir'lin. Mealin after years of solidarity had also returned.

Years passed without a word to each other, until today. 

"It really has been a long time Zeata, I see you have adopted the stringent doctrine of the bladedancers." Mealin questioned, staring at the magnificent items of power that the elf in front of her wore.

"Yes, I have and you have followed the path of Mealiki?" Mealin replied whilst looking at the wooden symbol that fastened her cloak together.

An elven lady came charging up the stairs to the top floor of the barracks, startling the three that were there, her eyes were red with sorrow.

Duragin sitting at the top of the stairs recognized her.

"Sapphire why are you in such a hurry?" Duragin asked.

Sapphire came right up to him and whispered something in his left ear,

Duragin's face solemn with grief, as those very words rang deeply in his heart.

"Father is dying."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter == A Hidden Face

_Lixangl_

_Wateva__ u want ti 2 b_


End file.
